


If “I love you”was a promise

by Blondiebear2118



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebear2118/pseuds/Blondiebear2118
Summary: Jorah returns to his queen cured and she gives him a welcome home present he could only dream of.





	If “I love you”was a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut between Daenerys and Jorah from his POV takes place when he returns to Dragonstone cured of Greyscale.
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Billie Eilish songs -Ocean eyes and I love you.

She was everything I ever dreamt of, here she was standing before me slowly removing her pale blue dress her silver hair swaying in the breeze. Her beautiful white skin glistening under the moon light. She found her way into my heart the moment I met her, a girl becoming a woman. She was strong, intelligent and beautiful. No one ever made me feel the way she did. the way she looked at me I knew she trusted me, had faith in me. All I ever wanted was to serve her, to love her.

I confessed my love to her the day the greyscale was spreading, she demanded me to cure myself and I did, for her.

And here we stand on her balcony in Dragonstone stone i have returned to her, my one true love, my Khaleesi.

Her gown pooled at her feet her naked body before me like the day she stepped out of the flames of the burning temple killing the khalasar who captured her. She’s unlike any woman, she’s a dragon, fierce and unique.

She stared back at me never breaking her eyes from mine. She walked over to me her movements looked as if she was floating, an angel descending from the heavens.

Her hips swaying like a lion hunting their prey, reaching me her hands sliding underneath my shirt. Her hands kissed by fire, warmed my whole body sending shivers up my spine as her hands trailed up my chest lifting my shirt over my head.

Her eyes looking up at me as she placed soft wet kisses up my chest over my scars, why is she not frightened of me, my deformed skin?. Her lips stilled over my heart, whispering. “Your beautiful”. I could feel my heart quicken against my chest, was this really happening ?

My breath hitched in my throat unable to speak. She rose her lips inches from mine, licking them softly as she studied mine. She ran her thumb across my bottom lip, her tongue following her thumbs path leaving a small wet trail on my lip.

I felt myself harden instantly, God’s she has barely touched me and body is reacting like this. It has been many years, far to many years since I’ve touched a women, but how could I. All I ever wanted was her.

The day I saw Daario leaving her chambers it broke my heart. How could she choose him over me? But this is all in the past now. She’s here with me now.

She murmured against my lips “Jorah” gazing back into her lustful eyes. “Yes Khaleesi?” She pressed her lips against mine passion radiating onto mine her tongue warm against mine, my hands found their way into her beautiful silver locks no braids restraining them , it laid loose like her wedding day soft curls framing her gorgeous face.

Pulling back both our lungs gasping for air she answered “Touch me, show me how much you love me” That’s all the words I needed to hear. I lift her up cupping her ass to support her as she wrapped her long pale legs around my waist. I made my way to the bed laying her down her hair sprawling around her, her chest rising and falling her milky breast bouncing with her movements .

I had to be dreaming, if i was I would kill whoever tries to wake me. I made my way down to her center kissing up her silky thigh placing it over my shoulder. I can see her excitement it’s glistening, I lick up softly just once and slowly. Watching her head toss back a gasp escaping her plump lips.

I need to hear more. I go back in her, lapping up her honey gently teasing her. Her hips rising lightly off the bed. She taste better than the finest wine in Asshai. I suck on her lips before I find her nub rubbing it as I explore her again. Making sure I Don’t miss a single spot, I lick her like a man lost in a desert finding water.

Her hand grabs my hair gently tugging I know she’s close, her breath hitched. I feel her clench against my tongue as she releases her honey flowing down my chin. I clean her with my tongue again wiping my chin as I stand before her.

How can she possibly look even more stunning? Her body now pink blushed, her legs limp over the bed, eyes glazed over.

“Jorah my gods” she sat up slowly reaching out, she loops her fingers in my kilt pulling my toward her. Bending down I taker her lips once again letting her taste herself.

She unbuckles my kilt pulling it down my legs. One thing my greyscale didn’t affect she stares at it intently eyes wide , wrapping her palm around him. I could cum then and there.  
She licked the tip painfully slow. I practically growled at her “Khaleesi please” she smiled up at me, god I love that smile. I lowered her back to the bed placing a knee between her thighs and one outside. I licked upside her left breast taking her pink nipple in between my teeth nibbling gently before my tongue swirls around it puckering it. Her skin is unbelievably soft I switched to her other breast not wanting to ignore it.

“I need you now my knight” I looked down into her blue eyes, love comes in at the eyes.  
I center myself to her, she’s wet for me. I slide in slow filling her. She bites her bottom lip a moan escaping them. I hold her small waist as I push into her all the way and back out again. I feel myself getting lost in her ocean eyes, she’s mine. I lay on top of her placing my palm to her cheek kissing her passionately as her hips match my thrusts. Her legs wrapping under my ass pulling me deeper in her. We break apart my head next to hers, her heated breath tickling my ear. Her moans making my head spin.

I feel her tighten around my cock her breathing quickening she whispers in my ear as she cums all over my cock“ I love you Jorah” . I lift my head searching her darkened eyes. I capture her lips again my groans muffled By her mouth, as my seed fills her.

Neither of us move for a moment our foreheads pressed. She cups my face kissing one cheek at a Time. I can’t help but stare at her and ask.

“Did you mean what you said?” She looked at me confused for a moment before realizing what I meant. She sat up slightly placing one kiss on me.

“I love you Jorah Mormont”

I couldn’t help but search her face, was she telling the truth. Her eyelashes fluttered looking back at me ... with love.

“I love You Daenerys”


End file.
